The present invention relates generally to movie cameras and pertains particularly to an improved holder for stabilizing hand held movie cameras.
It is difficult for the typical individual to hold a hand held movie or video camera reasonably steady while filming any target. It is particularly difficult for the average person to get good pictures while filming moving targets. It is also difficult whether the operator is moving or standing still and particularly moving targets while the operator is moving. This inability to hold hand held movie and video cameras steady often result in blurry, jerky and unstable pictures.
Some attempts have been made in the past to provide means for steadying cameras while the operator is moving. These attempts have been largely directed to large commercial cameras and involve providing a large harness with a spring supported camera support frame.
The inventor is not aware of any efforts to provide stable support for personal cameras for the average consumer.
There is an evident need for a stabilizing holder for personal hand held movie cameras.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a stabilizing holder for personal hand held movie cameras that overcome the above problems of the prior art.
In accordance with a primary aspect of the present invention, a hand held movie camera comprises an first frame having a hand grip and a pivot mount spaced from said hand grip, a second frame pivotally mounted to said first frame at said pivot mount, and a camera mount on said inner frame member disposed below said pivot mount so that said camera functions as a pendulum